A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-energy exhaust gas flow. The high-energy exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
Cooling air is drawn from the compressor section and used to generate a cooling air flow within portions of the turbine section. Cooling air flow may include particles ingested from the outside environment or that are worn away from abradable coatings within the fan and compressor sections. Particles within the cooling system may build in locations where cooling air impinges on surfaces and passage walls. The smaller particles build up on surfaces and accumulate into larger pieces. The accumulated particles may break free in pieces large enough to block and restrict cooling flow through smaller cooling openings that may degrade cooling performance.
Turbine engine manufacturers continue to seek further improvements to engine performance and durability including improvements to thermal, transfer and propulsive efficiencies.